The Things We Do For Love
by CelestialSpiritWizard
Summary: She stared at him, holding her favorite Teddy Bear in one hand and his pistol in the other. "Hi Dad," she whispered.
1. Prologue

**Prologe**

How I got here? Beats me. I was in my mansion being like all the other happy spoiled rich kids that lived in the Central City, laughing playing eating, until one day when I got into a fight with my dad, The president's advisor. Two days later, I wake up in Pauvre. The only things with me where an old stuffed Teddy Bear and my father's pistol. There was also a change of clothes, but I ended up selling them for some food and a bow. I was twelve at the time. I had just learned how to ride a horse and shoot a bow, so i thought the bow would be useful. Later I decided to to sell the clothes i was wearing for some more arrows and medical supplies. Walking around Pauvre in clothes from the Central City just got you into more trouble than they were worth. I had also made a new pair of clothes from some old pieces of cloth i found earlier, so it didn't matter all too much. Life seemed decent. Every morning I'd wake up early and pack up my camp. Then i would bathe in the river, hunt for the day's food, and find a new place to sleep every night. In my spare time I would write in my journal. Life was about as good as it could get when you lived in Pauvre. Until the people of Pauvre began to revolt against the Central City and the president of the The land mass of which we lived, President Zeref. As soon as people began to revolt, I felt the urge to follow. Whenever I came Into town I could hear people rioting the town halls, and I would join. By then I was seventeen, old enough to help. Old enough to fight.

Now I'm wandering the forest in search of the Central City. I need to find my dad. I need to make him pay. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I going to fight everyday until I reach my last. Because no one should have to go through all the pain _he_ put me through.


	2. Chapter 1

I leap off the lowest branch and land in a crouched position gracefully on the ground. I turn towards the direction of town. _Maybe I should set up some traps before heading into town. I do need to get ahead before the first snowfall._ I think to myself as i head into my temporary shelter to pack up my supplies. I stop in front of the pile of supplies sitting at my feet. I plop down tiredly and cross my legs. I pull my pack so it sits on my lap. I quickly look at what I have on and frown. My outfit consists of a white tank covered by a black and white flannel. I have a pair of old dirty jean shorts on and black boots. I shrug and continue to my original task. As I dump out my pack I count my supplies. _One extra jacket, one extra pair of jeans, one extra tank, one extra bra, one canteen, two rabbits, and a piece of beef jerky, hmmm I'm running out of painkillers and bandages. I should get some while I'm in town. And maybe some more disinfectant._ I think as sift through the contents of my bag. I repack my bag and look around at the supplies that are still in front of me. A blanket, my bow and sheath of arrows, and a small knife. My eyes land on two particular items. My old teddy bear and my dad's pistol. Anger bubbles up deep inside my chest and I quickly stuff them into my bag to avoid doing anything irrational because of my emotions.

I take a deep breath and swing my bag over my shoulders along with my arrows. I stare at the dark colored blanket in front of me. I grumble to myself as I lazily fold it up.

"Stupid thing… so much work," I complain as I hook it onto my bag and grab my bow. "Definitely going to think differently in a few weeks." I laugh to myself.

All of a sudden a thought goes of in my head making me mentally face palm. "I… forgot about Plue. Nice Lucy." I grumble to myself. I search around for the small white pup in hopes of finding him close by. When I am unable to find him I take a step out of my small shelter and look around.

"Plue!" I call. When I get no response I think for a minute. I smile to myself as a thought occurs. "I have a treat for you!" I say sweetly. Soon I hear a shuffle in the bushes to my right and a little white ball of fluff appears.

I found Plue about a week ago. Caught in one of my traps. I tried to get rid of him but he just kept following me like a...well like a lost puppy. I eventually accepted it and grew to like him. It is kind of nice to have company for a change. I've been so lonely most of my life.

I turn my attention back to the husky in front of me. I giggle as I pull out the last piece of jerky from my bag and tear it in half.

"You're such a pain sometimes Plue you know that?" I joke happily. Plue just wags his little tail and eats the small piece of jerky innocently. "What? No 'thanks'?" I say as I cross my arms. I get a small bark in return and can't help but smile. I shake my head at myself. "My only friend is a dog. I'm talking to a dog." I throw my arms in the air in defeat and start towards the town.

"Let's go Plue. I didn't waste that piece of meat for nothing. Actually…" I smile evilly to myself, "You're going to carry the blanket." I state matter-of-factly.

XXX

I finished setting my last trap and hop to my feet, still singing a song i made up when I was a little girl.

"My sister had a boyfriend and the boyfriend's name was steve!

He had a little doggy and the doggy pooped and peed!

Lalalalalalalalalalalalala!

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala!" I giggle to myself as i finish the song with the last 'La' and a dramatic pose. Than I start a more serious song my mother taught me.

"Look up to the stars,

When you are in doubt,

Look into my eyes,

I can help you out.

You are never alone

I am always there

Never be afraid

Know I always care

For…." I trail off partially because I forgot the words and partially because I could feel small tears forming in my eyes. I wipe my eyes quickly and look at Plue.

I giggle. "Myyyyyyy sister had a boyfriend and the boyfriend's name was steve!" Plue starts to bark at my incredibly horrible singing causing me to laugh even harder.

"Oh come on Plue, you know you love it! Now, let's get moving so we can get to town before the sun goes down, K?" I say as I turn towards the town and begin walking mumbling the words to my little song to myself.

Birds chirp in branches beside me and small speckles of light peak through the trees. The smell of pine fills the air, and the various shades of yellow that dot the aspens around me help to brighten my mood. I take a small breath and close my eyes, taking in the sound and the smells.

The day is cool and clear one of the warmest in a while. _Maybe there'll be a late snowfall this year. That'd be nice._ I think hopefully.

My thoughts, although, are interrupted when my head hits something rough and hard. I open my eyes and realize that I had just run into a tree. I blink once, twice, then a third time before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"It won't be the snow that kills me, but a tree," I joke between giggles. "Honestly, first I forget Plue than I run into a tree. Today is just not my day." I step around the tree and continue toward town . I recognize my surroundings when I see a small hill in the distance.

As I near the hill I can hear screams. I pick up speed and rush towards the town. The closer I get the louder the screams get and the more I can smell smoke.

I stumble up the hill hoping that I see the town perfectly fine, just the way I left it. _It's going to be there. Everything is going to be..._ My heart drops as i realize the entire town is consumed in red flames.

I stumble backwards trying to regain my footing. My right hand covers my mouth while my left clutches my bow.

"Did the Central City do this?!" I say angrily to no one in particular. Suddenly a new loud noise fills my ears and I look up to see bombers flying overhead. Anger swells inside of me. With the town gone many will be homeless, those who lived at least. They knew that that town was all some people had and they went and bombed it! It infuriates me. The fact that they would go so low as to _bomb_ a poor defenseless city. Not only that, but now I will have no where to trade my furs and meat for needed materials. I'm already running low on medicines and bandages and with winter approaching I fear that this one will be my last.

"Goddammit! Of course dad! You had to go and bomb my only source of medicines, clothes and food! Just had to make my life harder than it already is huh!?" I scream at the sky. I am overwhelmed by the amount of pain and anger I feel. So much so that I fall to the ground, hands clutching my face, the bow I once held long since forgotten on the grass beside me. I hold back unwanted tears and muffle my screams in my hands. My blonde hair sticks to my sweaty forehead, and I feel as if I am suffocating.

Although soon I am able to calm down and I can focus on making a plan for the following months. I am resting my back up against a tree with Plue at my side taking a small nap.

"I should head in the direction of the next town over. It should only take a week, but I'll need to make the necessary preparations. I can only hope that that town has yet to be bombed. Although if it is I'll have to figure something out. I don't know if I can make it one week let alone two with minimum supplies. I'll have to spend my day hunting for food tomorrow. First I should head back in the direction of camp and rest tonight. I'll head out tomorrow." I plan to myself, going over all the details in my head. I realize that I should get as far away from this fire as possible though, don't want to risk being burned.

I hop up and grab my bow. Tapping Plue with my toe to wake him up, I take deep breathes to calm myself.

 _Everything is going to be fine. You're going to be fine. You're gonna make it through this winter on your own. Because you're Lucy Heartfilia and Lucy Heartfilia never gives up!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ya! Chapter one! Finally! Anyway the only reason I haven't been uploading to this story is because I wanted to get to a certain spot in My other fic before I continued with this one. Also, I decided that I'm going to start a bunch of little Nalu one shots and make a little series out of it. Here's how it will work:**

 **You (The reader) make a request for the one shot.**

 **(Example: Highschool AU or Modern day AU etc.) You can also request other thing such as the plot and or events that occur. You can do this by writing it in the reviews to either one of my stories or PMing me.**

 **Next I will write you request and post it within a week. All of the stories will in in one "Story" but each will have their own separate chapter. I will be sure to write the name of the person who requested the story on their specific chapter or story.**

 **ALSO My frienud PixelPawsYT drew this amazing cover for me and I love it so so much! Y'all should check her out because she is amazing and I love her. Ok thats all Bye bye now! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

My eyes flash open and I immediately find myself sitting up blinking back sleep. I look around to find I'm sitting with my back up against a tree next to a small river. Plue is a few feet away from me chasing after some bug in the grass.

The air around me feels colder than yesterday, and I can see dark clouds off in the distance. A small breeze blows through the trees causing the leaves to ruffle in the wind. I shiver at the sudden cool air that was blown into my face. I reach for my bag to grab my sweatshirt before it gets any colder. As I pull the thing over my head I hear thunder off in the distance.

"Crap! It's gonna rain! Plue! Get your ass over here we need to find shelter or something!" I scream before grabbing my bow and arrows and running toward a cliff I saw yesterday when hunting. "Maybe They'll be a overhang or something we can use for shelter. Maybe there'll be a nice warm fire and a blanket. Ohh and some hot chocolate! I haven't had that in a while!" I joke to myself. I giggle "That would be nice!" I say to plue, whose once again chasing something in the grass. I smile at the small dog before turning back ahead to see smoke in the distance meaning there was a fire. I panic for a second think a forest fire had started, but soon i notice there isn't enough smoke for it to be forrest fire. I calm down as I realize it's a campfire.

"That means people. I should try and avoid them. I don't know if they could be dangerous or not. I'll just go this way," I say as I head to the left to avoid the camp. Then I remember something and turn around to pick up Plue to prevent him from getting us caught. "Let's get going plue and leave them to their business. It's about to rain anyway their fire will be out soon anyway" I say positively. As I sneak around the camp and take off into a run towards the cliff.

As I near the large cliff I notice that the entire thing is just a huge hill, meaning there is no overhang. I whine to myself and plop down under a large tree just as it starts to rain.

"So much for hunting today," I mutter to myself. "I am kind of tired, and I can just hunt on my way towards the town. I'll just rest today." I grumble before laying down on the grass and curling up into a small ball to stay warm.

I let the soft sound of the rain lull me into a light sleep.

xXx

I open my eyes to find I'm surrounded by extreme darkness, the rain that had fallen now gone. But something seems off. I can no longer hear the rain, but I can't see anything. I get up and make my way out of the cover of the tree to feel small beads of something cold and wet hitting my skin. I gasp at the realization that this is not rain, but something different. Something colder.

"What! No! It can't be snowing! It's too early!" I curse to myself. I quickly go back to the tree and undress myself from the shorts and tank to pull on my pants and sweatshirt. I put my boots back on and head out to find Plue in the dark.

"Plue sweety come out already! This is no time for jokes we need to leave! Now!" I hear a bark to my left and notice something in the dark. "K let's get going. With this early snow fall we're going to have to hurry up if we want to make it into town alive." I grab my blanket and wrap it around myself as best as possible to keep me warm. I keep in mind the fact that I'm next to a large hill and that the river is a little ways to my left.

I decide to head in a diagonal path towards the river, that way when I find it I can follow it until the sun comes up so I don't get lost.

I secure my grip on the blanket in hopes of keeping warm. I make my way across the forest, trying my hardest not to bump into any trees. Small snowflakes pelt my face like pebbles, stinging my cheeks and nose. I can barely see in the dark making it hard to make out my surroundings. The bitter night air pulls at my hair and beats at my legs. The jeans do little to keep my legs warm. I look down to check that Plue is still there. Sure enough he's running happily along chasing snowflakes. _Of course he's not cold. He's a damn husky. God I wish i was a-_ All of my thoughts stop when i step forward onto nothing but air. I dive face first onto the ground and begin sliding down a slope of some sorts. I let out a small cry of pain as my arm hits something sharp that pierces the skin, leaving a large gash. I continue rolling down the hill with no sign of stopping.

An idea comes to my head and I reach into my pocket and grab a knife. I quickly flick it open and stick it into the ground. I hold on to it as tight as i can as I slow my speed. But I'm not fully stopped when I lose my grip and continue tumbling down the slope. My rib hits one more rock before I find myself fully immersed in the cold river. I panic as I realize all of my material are now wet. I push Myself up out of the water and suck in a breath of cold night air. I look at the hill I had fallen down and realize that it is much shorter than I had thought it to be. I struggle out of the water and onto the far shore of the river where I plop down in a heap of soaking wet tears.

My materials are wet. I have a huge cut in my arm. I'm bound to get sick.I've lost my blanket. I've lost my knife. I've lost my bow. And I have no idea where I am.

I curl up into a ball of defeat. There is no way in hell I'm going to survive this. I might as well just and lay here and wait for death to pull me in lulling me into an eternal slumber, from which I will never wake up. But suddenly something wakes up inside of me and my brain switches into survival mode.

I sit up slowly, pulling my backpack off my shoulders and putting it down in front of me. Thankfully most of the contents are dry, including one of my two tank tops. I look up at the sky to see that the sun has begun to rise slowly, giving a small amount of light for me to work with. I look back at the ground and notice that the amount of snow on the ground is less than I had originally thought it to be. This means that if I find a big enough tree, there might be a dry patch.

I stand up and look around finding a large tree a few feet away. I hightail to the tree, throwing myself onto the ground as soon as I see a dry spot. By now the cold is getting to me and I feel as if I'm about to freeze. This only fuels my fire and makes me go faster. I reach up and pull a stick off of a close branch and check to make sure it is dry. When I am surprised to see that it is, I pull off another one. Here's where the years of living on my own in the forest comes in handy.

It takes me no time to start a fire with the two stick and use the shirt as kindling. Next I get to work on my wound. I pull out the last of my disinfectant, bandages, and painkillers and set them in front of me. Next I pull out my half full canteen and pop the two painkillers in my mouth, washing them down with water. After that is finished I get to work disinfecting it, then wrapping the last of my bandages around my arm as tight as I can in order to stop the bleeding.

Than I lift up my shirt, revealing a large bruise on my left side. A hiss of pain escapes my lips as I brush my fingers over it. I shake my head as I comprehend there is nothing I can do about it.

A thought occurs to me and hot tears begin to form as I soon find that plue is nowhere to be seen. I didn't realize how much I really loved having him around, but now that I'm alone I feel abandoned and vulnerable. Feeling isolated, I pull out the only thing that could make me feel any better. My old teddy bear.

I hug my legs to my chest and move closer to the small campfire.

"What now?" I ask no one in particular. "Maybe I should go back in the direction of the camp I saw yesterday. They might be able to help me. Or maybe I could continue in the direction of the town. I need supplies badly. Maybe I could try to look for survivors of the fire." I stop to think. "My best bet is the camp from yesterday. I can only hope they won't try to kill me or anything." I joke to myself. I feel the painkillers kicking in as I start to feel tired. I let out a loud yawn and curl closer to the fire.

The soft sound of crickets chirping around me lulls me into a somewhat peaceful state. Before I finally drift off i think of one more thing, "Lets hope I wake up in the morning,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes flutter open and I feel unusual stiff and groggy…...but alive. My head is pounding and it's hard to focus, but I make an effort to stand up which my body quickly responds to by leaning over and leaking all the contents of my stomach.

I groan inwardly as I grab my bag and start in the direction of the camp I saw yesterday. Soon I feel a sneeze come on and I cover my face with hand. "Shit." I mutter under my breathe. I shake it off and look over at the river. I gasp in delight when I see something shining on the hill. "My Knife!" I say happily as i walk towards the river and look for a way across. Thankfully there is a fallen tree lying across a narrow part just a few feet away. I rush towards it and hop on, running across to the other end. As soon as I hop off I make my way over to my knife and pick it up greedily.

"Yes! Thank god! I've never been so glad to see you before Mr. Knife!" I begin kissing it joyfully. Before shoving it into my pocket and looking up at the slope ahead of me.

It takes me a good hour or so of stumbling before I make it to the top, do to my loss of strength. As soon as I stand up straight at the top i feel myself fold up as I begin to wretch once again. I fall to my knees, hot tears burning my cheeks. As a result from last night's running into the rock, my ribs hurt from all the dry heaving I am now doing. I try to stand up straight, but collapse from the effort.

I can hear birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves before I slip into a sea of blackness.

 **YAAA! This Chapter took me forever to write because I kept getting writers block! T-T Anyway, Thanks so much for reading! Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 3

My eyes flash open and I find myself surrounded by the familiar sound of horse's hooves beating against the ground. My head is spinning and it's hard to concentrate on any one detail. I feel as if I'm moving, which makes my head spin even more, and I can barely make out the leaves of trees zooming by above my head. My body feels warm and covered, and my head is laying on something soft.

I blink my eyes slowly and look around, realizing that I am laying in a cart that is being pulled by two horses. A rider sits on each of their backes.

"Hey guys I think she's waking up," A gruff voice announces. I turn my head to look at the voice to see a tall figure crouching beside me. My vision is still blurry, and my head's still spinning making it hard to make out any detail. I can tell he is tall and tan, with wide shoulders and muscular arms. He is wearing a black jacket with dark jeans and brown boots. His spiky locks are a strange shade of pink and the bangs that frame his face are swooped to the side in a cowlick. I can't make out the shape of his face or the color of his eyes, but it's obvious to tell he is staring back down at me just as I am staring at him.

The cart I am in stops moving and I hear people dismounting from their horses. I can hear the sound of boots as they walk closer to where I am, and I start to panic. I know these people probably do not wish to kill me since I am still alive, but if they wanted to see me as a slave to the central city I would have no way to fight them and I'm too weak to do anything. Not only am I too weak but I lost by bow in the night previous and have no weapon other than a small knife. Feeling vulnerable, I quickly sit up to get a better look at my capturers. Instead of a clear view and am met with extreme nausea and a blotchy vision. I lean over the side of the cart, expecting to throw up but instead I end up dry heaving a few times before falling back with a thud.

"Woah I guess she's worse than we thought huh Erza?" The same voice comments.

"Indeed. We should get her to Wendy immediately," A female voice answers.

The cloudy vision and nausea have yet to go away and it is getting harder and harder to understand the people around me.

"...name?" a third voice asks. I turn my head to look at this new voice, only to see spots of black and white.

"Lucy," I whisper weakly.

"Hiya Lucy! I'm Natsu!" A loud voices screams causing my head to erupt in another wave of pain. I flinch back covering my head with my hands and curling up into a ball. I hear a loud thud and an 'ow' before the female voice starts speaking again. "Natsu! Don't speak so loudly! You can see how sick she is, she just needs rest. How long until we reach camp Grey?"

"About twenty minutes. You think she'll make it Erza?" the third voice asks.

"I shall hope so," The female responds.

"Don't you guys worry! I'll watch over her!" Natsu screams yet again.

"Oh like that's supposed to make me feel better," The male says sarcastically.

"What's that Ice Princess?"

"Can it Flame Brains!"

"Make me Snow Queen!"

"I will Ash Head!"

"BOTH OF YOU QUIET THIS INSTANCE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT LUCY IS SICK AND YOUR BICKERING WON'T HELP!" Erza yells.

"Yes ma'am!" The two boys say in unison.

If I didn't feel so bad I might have giggled, but instead I end up dry heaving yet again, with nothing in my stomach to throw up.

"Poor thing," Erza whispers "on the brink of death when I found her."

"No one with her or anything?" Grey asks quietly.

"Like i said before she was completely alone." Erza answers

"How long do you think she's lived alone?" Natsu inquiries to Erza.

"Seven years." I state weekly, after my dry heaving stops. "Seven years alone in that goddamn forrest. I actually almost accepted my fate last night when I was about to die. And I would have if it wasn't for my stupid brain that told me to do something about it." I look around at the people in the cart with me. It is easier to see the pink haired man now. He looks about my age and is somewhat attractive if i do say so myself. The woman on my other side seems older, with long red hair and kind brown eyes. She's wearing a grey long sleeved top and blue jeans, with a sword attached to her belt. The man riding the horse is hard to make out, but it seems as if he has dark hair and a muscular build. Surprisingly he is shirtless with dark jeans. _Weird._

Everyone is in a confused state, and I now realize why.

"I fell into a river last night while it was snowing. I lost a lot of supplies and the will to live really…." I trail off remembering the night, and the fear i held in my heart. I'm pulled out of my thoughts; however, when Grey begins to speak.

"Wait? How did you get in the forest in the first place? And why were you walking alone at night?"

"When I was younger I used to live in Central City. Then i got in a fight with my dad, next thing i know I'm in Pauvre. Alone."

"What kinda bastard does that to his own daughter!? I mean seriously! If you get in a Ow!" Natsu is interrupted as Erza hits him upside his head with the hilt of her sword. Not too hard, but enough to make him stop talking.

"Lucy needs her rest. She is obviously extremely sick. Let her rest, and we can talk when she wakes up."

I welcome the idea happily and waist no time laying back down and curling up to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I find myself part awake and part asleep as the cart comes to a stop, and I'm lifted from my comfortable position by strong arms. The arms cradle me softly against whoevers chest they belong to. I sigh as I curl up closer to the chest.

"Careful Natsu. We don't need you dropping her." Grey whispers.

"I ain't gonna drop her! She's been through enough already," Natsu growls back.

I feel my face heat up, and I struggle to hide it.

"She's actually kinda cute when she's sleeping'," That's when I lose it. My eyes flash open and I find myself struggling for air as a coughing fit overwhelms me. At least it's good timing though. Natus immediately sets me down on the ground and begins rubbing my back.

"Grey go get some water!" He screams at the dark haired teen.

"On it!"

I can feel my lungs begging for air as the coughs continue coming. I feel as if I might cough a lung up if I don't stop soon. Eventually, though, I am able to stop for a brief second to get some air before returning to my coughing attack.

"Natsu what did you do!?"

"Nothing Erza she just started coughing!"

The coughing turns into choking as I struggle for air yet again.

"Wow she's still coughing!"

"Grey did you get the water?"

More choking

"Yeah here,"

Choaking.

"Lucy breathe!"

Coughing.

"OH shit it's really bad!"

Eventually My coughing dies down and i gasp for air.

"Oh thank god!"

I grab the cup and begin taking small sips of the water, calming my throat and lungs.

"We need to get her to Wendy now! She's way worse than we thought. We can't afford another coughing fit like that again," Erza orders. Natsu and Grey nod. I'm slowly scooped up again, but this time natsu's walking just a bit faster. I look at his serious face and wonder why they even bothered helping me. They don't even know me, yet they seemed worried that i might get hurt. A small sneeze escapes my lips before I curl into Natsu's arms and find myself calming down.

"Don't worry Luce," Natsu says suddenly, "Wendy will make you all better. Promise." He smiles down at me, and I find myself smiling back.

Maybe I won't die after all.

 **I'm sorry it's been so long don't kill me! School just started and i've been overwhelmed and busy. Any way I have two new stories coming out: A one shot called twice in a lifetime, and a story that I originally had as my first story on FF but i deleted it. So I'm super happy about those! Ya! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

I'm currently laying in a cot in a small tent that Natsu referred as the hospital tent.

"Hey Lucy! I'm wendy! Nice to meet you!" A small blue haired girl cheers. She looks young to me, with long blue hair and a small frame. She takes a step closer to the cot and takes out a box out from under a table next to me.

"Erza told me you're in really bad shape, so I'll try my hardest to make you feel better!" The girl chirps. I feel as if her smile is contagious as I return it full force.

"Thanks Wendy!" I rasp out. A barky cough escapes my mouth and feel my body shake. Wendy hands me a small cup full of red thick liquid.

"Here this should help with that," She pulls some scissors out of the box and begins cutting the bandage on my arm. She lets out a small gasp as she sees the clearly infected cut on my arm.

"Woah Lucy what happened! It's really bad!" She gasps.

"It was nothing, just scraped it that's all." I say sheepishly. Wendy looks at me as if asking what really happened, but the look soon dissipates and she begins cleaning my cut. I hiss in pain and the cotton ball makes contact with my skin.

"Sorry Lucy!" The girl apologizes.

"No it's fine! Just stings that's all" I explain. Wendy nods before continuing cleaning. "I'm going to have to take your shirt off if that's ok? I just need to make sure I get everything K?"

"Sure…." I say hesitantly. Wendy begins cutting the fabric off my shirt. She slowly peels the fabric off revealing my pink bra. My face turns a brilliant shade of red.

"Don't worry Lucy we're both….." She's interrupted by a commotion outside the tent. Natsu comes crashing in.

"Dammit Grey face me like a man!" He yells before turning and looking at the cot i'm sitting on.

"Oh hey Lucy! How ya doin….." His face turns pink as he stares at me. _Why isn't he turning around?!_

Everything stays still for what seems like ages before I decide to do something.

"TURN AWAY YOU PERVERT!" I scream before jumping out of bed fulling intending to deliver a powerful lucy kick to his face. My intentions; however, are cut off when I loose all strengthen my legs and collapse onto the cot. _Shit!_

"Careful Lucy! You're still extremely weak!" Wendy scolds lightly.

"Gosh Lucy you should really rest," Natsu takes steps towards me. I can feel my face getting redder and redder. As soon as he's close enough I deliver a powerful kick to his shin and use my arms to cover as much of my uncovered body as possible. Natsu stumbled back holding his shin.

"Ow Luce! That really hurt!" he whines.

"Maybe you shouldn't have" Cough "Stared at me then you pervert!" I sneeze lightly and lay down on the cot.

"Woah Luce you sound kinda bad!" Natsu says. His eyes are closed and

he's facing the door of the tent.

"LEAVE YOU PERV!" I rasp out as loud as I possibly can causing me to burst into another coughing fit.

"Lucy!" Wendy gasps.

My coughs calm down and I find myself calming a worried Wendy down. Natsu has since mysteriously disappeared leaving me and wendy alone in the tent. I pull a sheet over my exposed chest in order to cover up a bit.

"Thanks for the help Wendy! I should probably go find Natsu and figure out what the heck is going on. Maybe he'll have some clothes I can use," I say happily as I begin to walk out the door.

"Actually Lucy…." Wendy starts before getting rudely interrupted once again by Natsu, who's running through the door, cup of water in hand.

"Here ya go Luce!" He says as he shoves the cup in my face. I take it slowly and begin to sip on the clear liquid, making sure to keep a firm grip on my sheet. Wendy speaks up.

"Actually you're going to need to stay in bed for a while, you're in no condition to go walking around meeting new people. You need your rest. But I'm sure I can get you some clean dry clothes to wear while you're in bed." Wendy announces.

"Aww I wanted ya meet the whole camp!" A certain pink haired teen grumbles sadly.

"Sorry Natsu! Lucy has to rest. Maybe if she's feeling better tomorrow," Wendy suggests before shoving a pouting Natsu out of the small tent.

"I'll be back with some clothes Lucy hang tight."

XxXxXx

Soon Wendy arrives with a stack of clothes in hand as promised.

"These were Mira's, but she said you could use them!" The girl cheers. She hands me the clothes and a small, barely audible, 'thank you' makes it past my lips before i pull the loose grey long sleeve top and jeans on.

"Whose Mira exactly?" I ask as I sit down.

"Oh, you'll probably meet her tomorrow. For now you should rest. We plan on packing up camp in a few days and I don't want you to still feel awful."

"Why did you save me?" I ask suddenly.

"Wha-"

"Why did they save me? And why did you heal me? I know how expensive supplies are, so why did you use them on me? I should have died. But you saved me. Why?"

"Because Lucy, we weren't going to let you die! You're one of us now! Friends help friends!" She gives me a wide smile. I try my best to hold back tears.

"You mean I actually _belong_ somewhere?"

"Of course! Everyone belongs at the Fairy tail camp!"

I smile happily and lay down, resting my head softly against the fluffy pillow.

"You know it's really nice to sleep on a bed for once," I say softly. Wendy gives me a sad smile, and before I know it I'm drifting off to sleep.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short! It's just a filler and it's mostly dialogue sry! Anyway… review if you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 5

I wake up to a blur of pink hair hanging over me, smile plastered to his face.

"Morning Luce!" he cheers, "How ya feeling?"

I groan tiredly and turn to the side. My body aches all over, and my head is pounding. Not to mention my sore throat. "Like shit," I respond before a raspy cough explodes out of my mouth. I groan again and sit up.

"Good to hear it!" He gives me a toothy grin and pulls something out of his pocket. "Gajeel made this yesterday while you were asleep. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He hands me a small silver necklace with a beautifully shaped pink emblem on the end. I then realize that Natsu has an identical red one. I take the necklace with a smile and clip it around my neck.

"Thanks," I rasp out. "So what is this place?"

"Fairy Tail you weirdo! We've been over this!"

"No I meant what is fairy tail?"

"Ohhhh it's a place gramps created for teens like us who've been alone most of our lives! Cool right!"

"How do you know I'm alone?"

"We-I mean we um…..just thought…" He stutters out.

 _Strange._ I think. _But i can't think too much about it now. These people are the only chance i have if i want to live. Plus I'm starving….._

"Could I get some food?" I ask bashfully.

"Wendy's getting some right now. In the meantime let's get to what I'm here for. Erza ,our weapon maker, wants to know what weapon you would prefer. I mean we're pretty sure you use a bow but we are just making sure."

 _How would they know that?_ "Uh ya bow," I mumble.

"Cool. Now, few things you should know. There are two major jobs: Scouts,that's me, and the workers. Scouts leave camp looking for whatever Gramps wants us to. The workers stay here to help keep the camp going straight. Then there's the fighters and the supporters. That's for when the capital attacks. Fighters fight, and the supporters help the wounded, get supplies, think of plans and so on. Then we've got hackers and the stealers. Hackers are the smarties, they get information. Stealers go to towns and steal supplies. Only what we need, nothing more. Finally there are the attackers. It's super hard to be an attacker since they're the ones who storm the Central City. They don't do anything else and are rarely around. Imma Scout, Fighter, and a Stealer. So basically I'm a badass."

"That's debatable." I scoff.

"Hey! I am!" He crosses his arms in a fake pout and turns away from me.

I ignore this and press for more information. "So how do I know what I am?"

"Well let's see…..You'll probably be a worker, since it's super hard to be a scout. Gramps only picks the best for Scouts. And i doubt you'll be a fighter since you're a girl…."

"GIRLS CAN BE FIGHTERS TOO!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just you seem kinda…"

"KINDA WHAT!" _Is he seriously saying I'm weak? Am i weak? What if I am? I can fight too….right?_

"Anyway…. Gramps only pick small and fast people for Stealers so you've got a chance for that."

"What if I want to be an Attacker?" I state. Natsu turns into a sputtering mess. He calms down and his face turns solem.

"Trust me you _don't_ want to be and Attacker." he hisses.

"But-"

"Lucy," he grabs me by the shoulders, "don't be an attacker." Suddenly Wendy walks into the room with a plate of food.

"Hey Lucy glad to see you awake! Natsu you might want to go get some food before it's all gone," She chirps. Natsu's face changes immediately and he smiles as he leaves the room saying, "I'm starving!"

Wendy giggles and hands me the plate of food, "I'm guessing Natsu's explained the jobs to you?"

"Ya….say what's with him and Attackers. He got so defensive when I said I wanted to be one." I ask as I begin to shovel food into my mouth.

"His dad, Igneel, was killed in the Central City. He was an Attacker."

I swallow my food, "Oh.."

Wendy smiles "So-" She's cut off by a loud scream and someone yelling "The Central City is attacking!"

 **Again another short dialogue filler chapter. I'm sorry! And it's been forever since I've updated…. Please don't kill me! Anyway this is all just a dump of info that's important. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

I find myself rolling out of the cot and falling onto the ground. I spring up and lurch towards the door. I'm stopped; however, by an arm around my wrist and a small voice telling me to wait.

"You can't go out there," Wendy orders, "You're too weak! Let Natsu and the others handle it! Please!"

I grumble as I sit down on the cot crossing my arms. "We should at least help," I complain softly.

"We will. But you can only do that by staying here and trying not to draw attention to the tent. K?"

I begrudgingly nod and sit pretzel style on the cot.

"Good! I'm going to go help! Be back soon Lucy!" The girl runs out of the tent leaving me alone in my thoughts. I can't help but feel nervous for everyone outside of the tent. Even though I have yet to meet them, they still saved me. And that meant something. I chew on my nail nervously as I stare at my legs. The jeans hang loosely around my thighs and ankles, but seem to fit my waist rather well.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts by a commotion outside.

"They're heading for the hospital tents!" A familiar voice yells.

My heart speeds up and I can feel sweat forming on my forehead. I look around for a weapon, but see none. _Shit._

"Knock! Knock!" A gruff voice chirps sarcastically. A tall pale man dressed in tight black pants and a black overcoat steps into the tent.

My body stiffens as he steps closer to my bed. "Well aren't you a pretty little one?" He teases as he pulls out a sword. "Maybe I'll just take you for myself and not kill you? Eh?" he licks his lips.

"Like hell!" I spit in disgust. This makes him angry and he charges my bed full speed. Finally by body decides to move and I roll to the side dodging his attack. I roll off my bed and make my way towards the opening of the tent in order to get help. I'm pulled back by my hair suddenly and my vision turns blurry. He turns me around using his new hand hold and kicks me in my side right where my bruise is. I let out a scream of pain and hunch over gripping my side. I hear the man chuckle and release my hair.

"Not as tough as you think girly," He laughs. Then he delivers a swift kick to the backs of my knees and I fall to the ground with a yelp. I feel his weight pinning me down and I squirm to break free.

"We gotta get going girly. Boss man only wanted us to raid and take hostages. Don't want to be left behind."

He wraps something around my wrists and begins to pull me out of the tent. For now, I let him. But once the right time comes, he's dead meat.

As soon as we're out of the tent, I use a stake holding it up to boost me up. I swing my leg to the side connecting with his and sending him to the ground. This gives me enough time to pull my rope out of his hands and turn to face him. He's already on his feet reaching for me, but i break into a run to the closest tree. With much effort, I hop to the lowest branch and sit, waiting. The branch isn't very high, but it will do. As soon as the man is within distance, I launch off the tree and use both my feet to deliver a powerful kick to the face. He falls back and I collapse on top of him.

I roll off and break into a sprint towards the tent yelling, "NATSU!"

It seems as if the fight settled down because no guards are in sight and a few people are seen bandaging cuts.

I spot Natsu running toward my tent, bandages on his arm and torso.

"NATSU!" He immediately turns to me and smiles. "Hiya…" His smile fades "Why aren't ya in the tent and why are your arms behind your….LUCY THERE'S A GUY BEHIND YOU! DUCK!" And with that he throws a spear over my head hitting the guy behind me with a thud.

I slow down and find myself gasping for air. A small wheezing noise comes out with each breath and I burst into another cough attack. Before I know it, I'm on my knees coughing up a lung, pain racks my torso due to the hit I received earlier.

It's now that I realize the new found pain on my wrists due to rope burn. It increases as someone pulls the ropes off hurriedly. I wince in pain even though I am still coughing uncontrollably.

A small delicate hand rubs circles on my back.

"Just try to take deep breathes," Wendy's soft voice says, "you'll be ok."

My coughing stops and I stand up unsteadily. I sway a bit as I make my way to the cot and plop down immediately passing out as soon as I hit the pillow.

 **YAAAA! SO MANY UPDATES! Yesterday I posted two for W &W and one for TTWDFL and now another! **

**Announcements**

 **1.)It's taking me forever but I'm almost done editing the alternate ending for the scars that I bear**

 **2.) Currently working on a oneshot called Twice in a lifetime**

 **3.)Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 7

My eyes flash open to the sound of voices outside my tent.

"When are you going to tell her!?" A gruff voice yells

"E-eventually OK?!" A familiar voice retorts.

"When's eventually?" The voice calms down, "Natsu, She should find out from you first, or eventually she's going to hear from someone else. Is that what you want?"

 _Natsu…_

"N-no, I….. I'll tell her. I swear,"

 _Tell who what? Is he stuttering?_

I sit up and pull the covers off yawning. I rub my eyes sleepily. A low growl comes from my stomach. I giggle as I stand up to find natsu and get some food.

"I hope so Natsu," The stranger mutters.

"Shut up Ice- Oh Hey Luce!" He greets as I step out.

"Uh hey Natsu," I look over at the guy next to him. He's the one from the cart. What's his name?

"Hey Grey," I say quickly. He nods in my direction sticking his hands in his pants.

I turn to Natsu, "Can I get something to eat? I'm kinda-" *stomach growls* "...Hungry…"

Natsu bursts into a fit of laughter. "Wow Luce you must be really hungry," he chuckles again and waves his hand. "Let's go!"

I follow him eagerly. The thought of food flows through my head. Baked potatoes, meat, cheese, bread. Anything i can get my hands on would be lovely.

Natsu leeds me through the camp and I take in all of the people and buildings. There are mostly tents nothing much more. People are bustling around working on their own jobs. We pass a tent that looks like the black smiths. There are weapons scattered on the ground, a orange glow peaks out of the door, and a tall dark haired man is sitting on a bench.

All of a sudden I lose my footing and begin to fall onto the hard forest floor. Strong arms wrap around my waist and i'm lifted gently.

"Wow you should really watch where you're going Luce!" Natsu chuckles. My face turns a vibrant shade of red as he lets go.

"So what happened yesterday Natsu? With the guy? Did you let him go?" I ask quickly. He turns to look at me and his smile falters.

"Oh… that's not important Luce. Let's just get some food."

We continue down the path toward the tent I'm guessing is where food is served. As we approach i grow anxious. Thoughts fill my head. What if they don't like me? What if I have to go back into the forest? I wouldn't admit it, but i was starting to really like being around people. For the first time in years i felt like i wasn't alone, i felt like i had people to rely on. Which is weird for me considering I've been alone most of my life. A feeling of happiness spreads over my body and i find myself smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Luigi what's with the look?" Natsu asks.

"It's Lucy!" I grow irritated and my smile fades into a frown. That is until i smell the most wonderful thing i've smelled in all of my years in the jungle. It savory and meaty but somewhat sweet at the same time. My mouth involuntarily waters and i rush towards the source of the scent.

"Hey wait up Luigi!" A voice yells behind me. I grumble to myself and continue my way down the path to the tent. The smell becomes even stronger as i step into the entry of the tent. I look around to see four large tables and a small counter behind that counter there is a beautiful teen who seems to be the barmaid. She is sitting behind the counter cleaning a glass. Behind her there is a shorter girl mixing a pot over a fire, next to this girl there is a table filled with various meats and a few vegetables. My mouth waters and i walk further into the tent. A panting Natsu comes up behind me.

"Wow you really can run Lucy," he scoffs. Then he grabs my hand quickly and leads me to the counter. "Hey Lis is their any food left?"

"Just in time!" The short haired girl giggles. She ladles spoonfuls of whatever is in the pot into bowls. Then she hands the steaming bowls to the tall girls who them puts spoons in each before handing them to us.

"I'm Mirajane and this is Lisanna! You must be the new one in the camp! Natsu has been talking all about you! Welcome!" she cheers. I look over at a blushing Natsu. "Has he?"

I pick up the bowl of soup and begin to eat my first real meal in years.

After four large serving of the delicious substance that has been put in front of me, I begin to walk around with Natsu and meet people. It seems as if the camp is full of people, because everywhere i tur there is a new person Natsu wants me to meet. I've met Levy, keeper of the archives and her boyfriend Gajeel the Blacksmith, I was properly introduced to Erza and Grey, and the head of the camp requested to see me. On our way I met Juvia whose Grey's partner and Romeo who is training to be a scout as well as many other things. Currently I am talking with Cana about her father Gildarts who is an attacker. I lost Natsu somewhere near the weapons tent when Erza decided to have a "talk" with him.

"... stupid Gildarts!" Cana finishes.

"Hey I'd love to stay and talk a bit more but i think it's best if i find Natsu." I say quickly. I don't even wait for an answer, and i head off in the direction of where i last saw him.

As I near the weapon tent I hear a familiar voice screaming something in a large nearby tent. I make my way over and peek through the opening. What I see shocks me.

It's the man from yesterday, and Natsu.


	9. Chapter 8

"N-natsu?" I step inside the tent. The man begins to laugh maliciously at the sight of me.

"Oh Lucy…."

The man cackles harder. I take this pause to look at the man cackling in front of me. The black eye and bruised lip that adorn his face clearly show that something has been happening. Natsu's hands are balled in fists and and his face is red from screaming.

"What's going on? I thought…" I trail off and continue to stare at the man who's laughing like an idiot.

"Lucy you should leave. Now." Natsu turns to face me, his fists uncurling as he steps closer. "You're not supposed to be here-" He begins to speak but something boils up inside of me. Rage confusion. What it is I do not know, but whatever it is it makes me stop him mid sentence.

"Why is _he_ here?" I hiss, my fist clenching the ends of my shirt. My knuckles turn white and it takes everything in me not to punch him. "He's one of the men from the Central City right? Why are you even allowing someone like _him_ to stay alive in this camp." I spit out angrily. I don't stop there. "You realize what they do? They're trained for things like this! As soon as you turn your back he's gone. Off telling the boss all of our little secrets. Natsu do you even realize the strength of the Central City? You realize if they wanted to they could bomb his whole camp in seconds right?!" I don't know how but my voice has risen to a yell and i can feel hot tears beginning to form. The cackling in the background does nothing to calm me.

"That's enough!" a voice behind yells firmly. I turn to see the scarlet haired Erza behind me, Grey at her side. "Lucy you are to leave immediately and tell no one of what you saw understand?"

Chills race though my body and I nod slightly.

"As for you Natsu I thought I told you only to keep an eye on the prisoner, NOT to attempt to bust him to pieces. You will be punished accordingly."

She looks over and me with a glare in her eye. "Makarov is expecting you in a tent three down from here. Go and don't be late!" she instructs.

I scurry from the tent and make my way to where Erza had ordered. Thoughts about the prisoner come back to me. Fear fills my mind as I think back to the city I had once gone to for supplies up in flames. The red monsters destroying everything they touched. I did not want to imagine that as the fate of this camp, and everyone in it.

As i reach the tent Erza had instructed me to proceed to, a new feeling falls to the pit of my stomach. Nervousness.

I enter the passage and take a step inside. A man looks up at me and smiles.

"You must be Lucy."

 **Sorry for another short chapter and late update! Love you anyway!**


	10. Chapter 9

I nod my head at the man. "Yes sir."

The man stands up and walks toward me. My head is full of thoughts. What if he doesn't like me? What if he makes me leave? What if..

He shoves his hand out in front of me. "Hi Lucy I'm Makarov! Sorry I couldn't meet you sooner i wanted you to rest." he greets.

"O-oh it's no problem," I stutter out. I smile as best as I can as I thank the gods that he didn't yell or exclaim that i had to leave camp immediately.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy. I hope you enjoy it here. You may return to Natsu to start your training," He says as he makes his way over to his desk to sit down.

I give a smile wave "Nice to meet you!" I say with a smile as i make my way out of the tent.

I turn my head to look around. Natsu is nowhere in sight and everyone i know seems to be gone somewhere. Although I know nobody, there are still people bustling around working on packing up the camp. Its then that i remember we're moving camp tomorrow. _I really need to find Natsu._ I decide to head in the direction of the tent where natsu and the man from earlier where located. My thoughts shift to Natsu and the man. Why is he here? What does Natsu want with him? Why was he yelling?

Thoughts swim around in my mind making me even more confused. After about two minutes i come to a conclusion. The only reasonable explanation for him being here is that they are just trying to get information on the central city, and they will kill him later. This puts me at ease and i walk leisurely around camp, looking for signs of Natsu.

"Looking for someone lovely lady?" a voice from behind me asks. I turn to see a tall teen with ginger hair blue tinted glasses and a dark green parka.

"Uh ya actually. Do you know where Natsu is?" I hesitantly answer.

"Why waste your time with him when you could be with me," The mysterious teen cooes as he slides closer to me.

Feeling uncomfortable, I try to wiggle away from the ginger. "I just need to find Natsu," I push away from him, but he grabs me once again and i am pulled into his arms.

"The names Loke. What might you be called fair maiden?" He sweeps his hand across my now scarlet face.

"L-"

"Lucy!" A familiar voice yells. I turn to see natsu off in the distance jogging toward me.

"Lucy. What a celestial name,"

By now I'm over his nonsense and I waste no time delivering a powerful Lucy Kick to his gut in order to get away from his grasp.

"Creep," I mutter. I look over at Natsu who has since slowed down.

"Wow Luce," He looks impressed.

"So what did master say?" Natsu questions eagerly.

"He just wanted to say welcome that's all," I respond nonchalantly. "Oh, now that Erza's gone, mind telling me about that guy? The one in the tent?" I stop to raise a brow and my hand goes to my hip.

"Well…" He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "You weren't supposed to know. Like at all actually." He shifts his position. "Erza wanted to keep it a secret for a while." I can tell he's stalling. " I mean we just wanted to ask some questions but we kinda got more than we bargained for."

His last line makes my heart stop. "What do you mean? What did he say!? Natsu did you kill him? You realize that now the entire camp is in danger! Wh-"

"Luce calm down sheesh! Everything is taken care of no need to worry ok?"

I look at im skeptically. "Ok… If you say so.."

"Good!" He gives me a toothy grin and grabs my arm. "Let's go!"

"Natsu where are you taking me?"

"Training of course! I mean you gotta figure out what your role in the camp is!"

And with that we're off running through the trees to an unknown destination.

XxX

After what felt like 30 minutes or so, we arrive at a small opening with a brook flowing through it. The sun shines brightly through the trees and small patches of snow here and there can still be seen. It hasn't snowed since the last time, which felt like so long ago. I continue to take in what's around me. Sparkly white snow, a crisp clear stream, pink and white flowers dotting the yellow green grass, and the soft humming of morning birds still out late in the day. I am surprised they haven't flown south, but it is an early snow so maybe they're waiting.

Something catches my eye. A little white ball of fluff runs out of the brush and falls face first into the snow before rolling around, standing up, and running toward me.

"Plue!"


	11. Chapter 10

**WARNING! EXTREME GORE LATER IN THE CHAPTER**!

After a small reunion with Plue, Natsu tells me to help him find dry sticks to make a fire. I nod quickly before Plue and i set off in the opposite direction of Natsu.

I hum to myself as a light snow begins to fall and the temperature around me gets increasingly colder. I think back to the night previous and feel an uneasy feeling fall into the pit of my stomach. I hug my arms to my torso and continue looking for any dry wood. My thoughts shift back to that night. _Why did they help me? They don''t know me. I'm not anyone special. There must have been tons of town refugees from the fire. Why did they only rescue me? What about the rest. And why-_

I lose my balance on a tree root and start to fall. With a squeal i throw my arms out in front of me to break the fall. I feel my hands and face hitting the soft wet floor of the forest with a painful thud.

 _Ouch…_

I allow myself to stay on the ground for a second, my face still pressed against the cold ground. After a few minutes i roll over onto my back and stand up, brushing off the white flakes.

My clothes are now thoroughly soaked inside and out, and the cold winter air chills me to the bone. "Not again.." I mumble out slowly. I groan, wrapping my arms around myself and turning back the way i came. Plue remains at my feet yapping like the puppy he is. Shivering, I take small steps toward my goal, the opening. Giving a huff of protest, i begin to speed up.

"Stupid tree. Stupid winter. Stupid snow Stupid life." I mutter angrily as i stomp through the forest.

It takes me no time at all to arrive at the opening where Natsu has already started a fire. He continues to work on the fames when he hears me arrive, although he begins to speak.

"Finally! I was starting to think you ran off with your dog!'' he jokes, "You better have a lot of wood. We're going to need it. Especially for someone as needy as you."

I huff in response and take a seat next to the fire in hopes of warming up. As soon as natsu looks at me his eyes go wide, before he bursts into laughter.

"Y-you look like a scared wet dog!" he chokes out between laughs. I huff again and cross my arms. "Alright alright! Come here." He stands up and pulls a blanket off of a low hanging branch.

"I'm guessing you didn't find any firewood?"

I shake my head.

"Well here," he holds out the blanket, "wouldn't want you getting another cold." He sits down crossing his legs next to me.

Second later he takes a loud breath. "You should really get out of those wet clothes ya know." he looks over at me.

"I don't have anything else." i state simply.

He grumbles as he stands up and heads to his bag. He pulls two things out and throws them to me.

"Here. I didn't have an extra shirt for ya, but i bought a pair of leggings just in case. And that's my extra sweatshirt. Try keeping these dry please."

"Thanks"

I slip into the trees away from sight in order to change. The sweatshirt, I recognize, smells exactly like him. I find myself smelling int again as i put it on. _God i'm such a creep._

I carry my wet clothes back to camp and hang them on a small branch. A light blush spreads across natsu's face at the sight of me. Soon it vanishes and he smiles at me.

"Better?"

"Better."

I walk over to the fire and lay down next to it.

"I'm going to try to sleep a bit before training if that's ok." I say

"Sure thing Luce!"

I close my eyes and let darkness overwhelm me.

XxX

After a short nap I feel refreshed and ready. I stretch my arms and legs and stand up. I can't seem to find Natsu anywhere around so i just shrug and walk towards the stream. Suddenly my heart stops.

A small dismembered bloody figure lies by the bank of the stream. Blood pools around the lifeless form laying there. Entrails circle the form and body parts are scattered among the rocks. It takes me no time to realize that's it's plue. I lean over quickly and hurl in a nearby bush. I can't help the overwhelming deluge of tears as i collapsed to the ground clutching my head.

Flames ignite around me, filling the forest with smoke and red light.

Off in the distance I can hear someone yelling my name over and over again, somewhat desperately. My heart skips a beat. _Natsu._ Something seems off. I can tell something is wrong. He isn't yelling at me. He's yelling for me. He's somewhere in the woods desperately calling my name. I can hear it nonstop filling my brain as hot wet beads of salty water continue to fall freely.

But it's the not endless screams that bother me, it's what happens next. The screams stop. The forest falls deathly silent and i can feel something inside of me break.

I use a nearby tree to stand, avoiding the dead body of my dog as i break into a run toward the sound of Natsu's previous screams.

Limbs of trees tear at my arms and legs and draw blood to the surface. I hysterically sprint through the trees until I reach the source.

Natsu's limp dead body is hanging from a tree, his lips blue and still stuck forming the plea for help. His eyes still open and filled with terror. His entire form is a deathly blue. Blood trickles from his mouth. His hair sticks to his forehead.

Suddenly his head rocks forward and he begins to laugh insanely before looking at me and saying in a raspy barely audible voice

"Run."

That's when my eyes flash open.

 **I dont know why i keep uploading because no one reads my stories anymore :'(. anyway hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 11

I bolt up grabbing at my hair and pulling. Silent tears stream down my face as I begin to hyperventilate. I try to remain as quiet as possible but it's hard to hold back the quiet sobs that rack my body. It doesn't help to calm my nerves that I can't help but feel that my dream is a warning of some kind. That I might be the reason of Natsu's impending death.

I cover my face with my hands and continue to quietly sob into them. I try to calm down but I can feel my skin crawl. After wiping my face I look around to see Natsu and Plue soundly sleeping. Safe.

Using my knees I crawl over to a nearby tree to prop up against. I lean my head up on the rough bark and take a deep breath.

 _Everything is fine._ I tell myself. _Everyone is safe._ I take another breath and hoist myself up.

 _Might as well start breakfast for when Natsu wakes up so we can get to training._ I start humming my favorite tune in my head.

 _My sister had a boyfriend and the boyfriend's name was steve!_

 _He had a little doggy and the doggy pooped and pee-_

A hand around my face. An arm around my torso. Lips brushing my ears. Words coming from lips.

"Make any sounds and your little partner is as good as dead," A grunt following the words. My feet lifting off the ground. My body being dragged away. Me being pulled away from the first person to show kindness to me. Darkness.

XxXxXxX

As I come to I notice the sun has risen and it's high in the sky. I'm bound by my wrists which are tied to a tree. I look around for my kidnapper to see him squatting over by a tree with a radio to his ear.

"Ya I have the girl…. No she's not dead..I think…..Ya and hurry up i don't want her waking up before the bombs hit…...You're on your way?...ok good make sure to hurry up…...the boy? Oh ya i don't think he'll be much trouble. He didn't even notice the poor girl crying…..I don't know! Just found her that way…...ok…...don't be late! Bossman will kill us if we were late like with the town….Yes i'm sure it's the right camp….. The women said she was from fairy tail..the read head..name starts with an e….ok hurry."

That voice. It's the man from camp. The one tied to a chair in the tent. The very one who attacked me.

I close my eyes and try to pretend like I'm asleep.

"I already saw you open your eyes chick," The man spits as he turns toward me. I look up at him.

"Who are you? Wait and didn't Natsu kill you?"

"Actually he just hit me in the shoulder. Woke up in a tent. Called for backup. Here I am."

I think quickly.

"Wait. Shoulder? I don't see any wound in your shoulder," I smirk to myself as I think of a plan.

"It's right here see!"

"You're too far away. I don't see anything."

"I'm not coming closer if that's what you want."

"Than you're faking it."

"No I ain't"

"Yes you are"

"No I ain't!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine."

The man steps closer until he's within legs range. I swing my right knee and connect with his gut. He's quick to recover and sends a fist towards my face sending me to the ground. On my knees, I look up at him. He's grinning evilly at something just above my head. A noise fills my ears and my heart stops. Planes.

I do the only thing i can think of.

"NATSU!" My voice rings through the forest making birds flutter away and animals hide behind trees. Now all I can do is wait and hope Natsu finds his way to where I am.

"He won't find you. We're too far away." The man's raucous voice spits. "God I wish I didn't have to leave you alive." He scowls.

I back up against the tree and watch as he walks away. _Come on Natsu._

Just as if someone is answering my prayers a noise responds to me.

"LUCY!"

I whip my head around to see nothing.

"Natsu! Natsu I'm over here hurry!" I scream hoping to get his attention.

"I'm coming Luce!"

The strange man makes his way over to me only to kick me multiple times square in the gut.

"I'm not letting you ruin this!" His eyes burn red as he stares down at me. His foot hits my face and my nose explodes in a bloody mess.

All of a sudden a single shot rings out as a bullet hits the man in his chest. He stumbles back and falls to the ground next to a tree.

I turn in the direction of the bullet to see Natsu standing by a tree with a small gun in hand.

"Don't worry Luce i'm here now!" he yells as he sprints towards me.

"No! Go back to camp! There are bombers coming! You need to get people out of there! Now!" I yell.

"I'm not just gonna leave you!" There's something in his eyes. Desperation.

"Natsu I'll be fine just go!"

He looks me in the eyes before making a beeline toward the camp.

"Ok now time to try to get out," I whisper to myself I take a deep breath and begin to wiggle my way out of the ropes. I can feel the rope rub my skin raw. I hiss in pain and continue squirming. My hope is to get the knot loose enough to slip out of. This is going to take a while.

Another idea comes to mind and I grab hold of the ropes that go along the tree and start moving them up and down. Nowhere. I'm getting nowhere. Now I wish I had let Natsu help me. But he wouldn't have made it. I look back at the sky to see the planes approaching faster. I huff in frustration and get to work wiggling again.

It hurts like a son of a bitch, but I can't stop now. I need to get to camp to help people move stuff away. I pull harder. I rub my wrists up and down praying I'm doing something.

All of a sudden the rope breaks. Although I'm still bound behind my back I'm free from the tree. I break into a sprint toward Natsu and my camp. _Find Plue, get to Fairy Tail, get pack from hospital tent, help people out._ These words ring through my head as I run.

As I near our camp I see Plue running toward me. I turn and head for Fairy Tail praying it's not too late.

I reach the side of the camp just as the planes arrive. I take a deep breath as I sprint toward the hospital tent. Thankfully it's the closest tent and it takes no time to get there and grab my sack.

The first bomb hits. Im sure of it. The ground rumbled and I was thrown from my feet. So that means they're here and I only have seconds to get as far away as possible and find the others.

One second passes, I'm out of the tent. Two seconds pass, smoke and fire cloud my vision. Three, I turn to leave. Four, i take off towards the woods. Five, I hear a bomb. Six, my heart rate goes up. Seven, my body is thrown to the ground. Eight, I can't hear anything other than a high pitched ringing, but i get up anyway. Nine, I'm back toward the woods and the ringing stops. Ten, I'm far into the woods….safe. My legs hurt from the fall, but I'm alive. Time to find Natsu.

I run as fast as I possibly can around the perimeter of the fire. In the distance I see a large group of people standing around something. I slow down as I get closer, only to hear yelling from the middle of the huddle.

"Just let me go! I gotta find her! She's all alone tied to a tree and in case you forgot, there's a bounty on her head!" Natsu? Is he talking about me?

"Natsu we can't risk you getting lost right now," Makarov.

"What about Lucy!" Natsu roars.

"Calm down Flame Brain we'll find her once things calm down." Grey.

"We don't have time! They could have her as we speak!"

I run forward and stop in front of the crowd just as they all turn around.

"Lucy!" Natsu yells as I finally give up and fall to the ground. Natsu squirms out of Grey's grsp and runs forward. "Jesus Lucy!" he yells as a coughing fit overwhelms me. Natsu takes out a knife and cuts the rope off of my wrists quickly. He holds it gingerly in his hands inspecting it. My coughs slow and I can finally see why he's looking at this rope like that. It's covered in blood. My blood.

I hold my wrists up to my face to inspect the crimson liquid that makes rings around my wrists.

"Here," Natsu holds his hands out. I place mine in them and he warily wraps half his shirt around my right wrist and half around my left. Its then that I realize that he's shirtless, and against my own wishes I catch myself staring at his chest, slick with sweat.

After Natsu started helping me people had gone back to their normal business. Now people were chatting in groups.

"Did everyone get out?" I whisper as I look up at Natsu with pleading eyes.

"Yep! All because of you!" He grins at me.

I take a slow breath before speaking again. "So," I pause, "there's a bounty on my head?"

 **IMMM BACKKK! Didja miss me? Probably not. But I'm back and it's great! It feels awesome to be writing again. Sorry i was gone A tone of issues. I explained most of them in my author's note for the chapter I put out yesterday on Bonded. So I decided I might start updating on a schedule so like The Things We Do for Love on Saturdays Bonded on Mondays and Wind and water on Thursdays I know it's not saturday but I needed to upload this story. Luv ya!**


End file.
